Red Room
by pandorag1ft
Summary: Gabby is slightly angry...ok, little more than slightly.


**Red Room**

A merciless sun blazed fire and flame across the seemingly endless desert. A willowy figure clothed in hanging streams of ragged linen staggered in the unforgiving sand. A glimpse of a blistered, bloodied face could be seen as the woman fell to her knees. She paused undecided whether to move on, to rise to her feet and continue or to stay for a welcome death. The sun was high above and seemed to show no intention of lowering into a cooler night. Angry curses came from the shrouded figure, useless thumps against the ungiving ground.

Unknown, unseen a tall formidable blond warrior watched the pathetic fight. Her full lips cracked into a sardonic half smile. The frustration from the hopeless woman was all too familiar to Callisto. She watched with hesitating temptation as the woman knelt on hands and knees. Callisto's decision was made when the now determined woman rose to her feet. Anger, self loathing and raw strength shown from beneath the rags covering her reddish blond hair.

Callisto was only partially surprised to see that the crazed but determined woman was her old enemy Gabrielle. She knew that many strange, awful but memorable events had been occurring with Xena and Gabrielle. Most interesting had been the recent events with Hope. A being that Callisto fully intended on becoming more acquainted with. But for now her focus was on sweet not so innocent Gabby, Bard of Potedia and lover of Callisto's Hated Xena.

The mad blond followed the staggering woman for many miles before the younger woman fell on to the sand from exhaustion. Callisto knew she would not last the night alone and exposed to the elements. She decided that it would be better for them both if she found a cave, shelter and warmth. The impulse that drove her was a need for Gabby to be both protected and exposed to Her.

After several minutes the unusually muscular woman finished carrying the twig like bundle of bard into the cave. She started a medium sized fire to warm the interior just enough to fight off the freezing temperatures of the night desert. As soon as all was prepared she focused again on the unconscious poet. The lines that had furrowed the beautiful woman's face before in anger and revulsion had cleared. Her face was smooth, relaxed. Callisto studied her for many minutes, confusion combining with desire. Rage had been her Mistress and servant for so long that other emotions were regarded as detritus to her. Trash that could be dismissed and discarded as useless. Now an itch, an unfamiliar passion was taking hold of her fractured mind. She tried to push it away but it would not leave her. It had not mattered until now if the woman was awake or asleep during her "punishment". Now it was very important that Gabrielle be awake and aware.

"Gabrielle...wake up." Callisto murmured the demand close to the crimson blond's ear. Hot breath tickled, disturbing Gabby's fearful dreams. She moaned and shook her head without opening her eyes. Callisto whispered again, grasping the woman firmly by her throat. Gabby moaned softly again and turned her head away. "Wake up...NOW." Callisto slapped the bard soundly across her face. Gabrielle's eyes opened wide, startled but alert. She knew who held her but could not begin to distinguish where she was. The fire blended into the shadows blinding her momentarily. "Look at me...Bard." Callisto's demand guided her attention. She realized as she looked into the warlord's eyes that she was bound with her arms crossed one on top of the other with a rugged rope. Her ankles were tied also and every stitch of clothing had been removed from her.

"What are the hell do you think..." Her question was cut short by a calloused hand clamped over her parched lips. "Where is Xena, Gabrielle? Where is your magnificent warrior-lover?" Callisto's sing-song voice belied the nervousness and excitement welling up in her. Her heart throbbed triple time in her throat. Rushing in her ears nearly drowned out Gabby's whispered replies. "you don't know where your soulful lover is?" Callisto masked her confusion with sarcasm. She felt the quick rabbit beats beneath her fingers. Resisting the insane urge to press more forcefully into the fragile neck below her palm she pulled Gabby into a kneeling position instead. "I guess she won't be here in the nick of time to save her pure Ga-bri-elle." Callisto chuckled ruefully at the odd turn of events. She would have never thought that the great Warrior Princess would ever leave Her lover and companion in such a state. But her mother had always told her "waste not, want not".

Callisto knelt in front of her captive. She rested her forehead against the bound and frightened blond. "you are Mine tonight." Callisto raised her eyes to meet the emerald ones in front of her. Gabby gazed back unflinching. Her breathing slowed into an even in and out. Callisto could see that she had made an interesting decision. "i am Yours." Gabrielle's voice was husky and full of repressed desire. Callisto nodded, with more fear than she would ever admit to herself she realized she had needed that consent. Murdering whole villages of men, women and children had been almost easy for the vengeance she sought from Xena but rape was strangely beyond her scope. She pulled away from Her bard and shoved her down with her smooth face grinding against the cracked ground.

With barely a groan Gabrielle remained in the position waiting for the next command. Callisto rose to her full height and watched the bard carefully to see if she would try to stand. When she was certain that no sudden moves would occur, Callisto rummage through her bag and removed a long, sleek whip. She unfurled it and walked behind Gabby while allowing it it snake-drag behind her. After a long moment to steady herself and increase the bard's anxiety she began to snap it close to Gabrielle's back. The sharp crack caused Gabby to jump. Her whole body trembled in anticipation of the kiss from the whip. She shifted her weight causing her slick thighs to rub together. A pulse pounded deep in her center that beat in time with her racing heart. A ragged cry broke from her lips at the first cut against her flesh.

Callisto's lips drew into a satisfied smile as she continued to snap thin cuts into the bard's rippling skin. Heat built between the two. The manic blond felt a confident, calm fall over her mind. A stillness above the usual chaos. Each flip of her wrist, each powerful blow that connected her arm to Gabrielle's body, brought her deeper into a quiet part of her mind. Gabrielle's arousal increased with each stinging slice across her back and thighs. She felt closer to an edge she had never seen before. Her back was blood warmed, tight and ridged against the merciful beating. When Callisto dropped the whip and knelt pressed completely against her heated body, Gabrielle rose higher into another mind.

Callisto ran her fingers through Gabby's soft locks. She gripped a handful tight and guided her upright, standing on her knees. With one hand holding her painfully tight in a frozen position, Callisto began to smack her other hand firmly against Gabrielle's naked ass. Red hand prints immediately shone from her light skin. "How pretty, My marks on you. My marks to prove that you are Mine." She growled in the dazed bard's ear as she licked circles around her neck while still continuing to redden the woman's ass.

Gabrielle muffled moans grew as her pussy grew wetter. A half crazed feeling built inside her. She needed to cum but more than that she needed or wanted, she was not sure, to give herself to Callisto. To make Her cum, to allow her enemy to use her as She wanted for Her pleasure. Gabrielle's fingers clawed at the gritty ground as her nerves grew frightening random. She could no longer tell where she was or when she was. All that mattered was the touch driving her in a mad dance.

Callisto drew a dagger from her leather tunic and sliced through the rope binding the bard. Gabrielle felt the bonds fall from her limbs and seconds later clutched desperately at her newfound lover. The blond allowed her a momentary lapse but then quickly gathered both her wrists in one hand and shoved them above her head as she forced her onto her back. She spread the bard's knees with her own and slid her other hand down Gabrielle's lovely abs to cup her wet pussy. Teasing the whimpering woman, She waited before beginning slow friction against her clit.

"Please let me...please." Gabby whispered half to herself as Callisto continued to rub. "Please what? Fuck you? Would your Princess like that?" Callisto smirked at the brief confusion on the younger woman's face. Gabrielle recovered enough to shake her head and try to speak again. "Nnno...please, let me...touch You. Let me mak..make You..." Gabrielle's eyes squeezed tight at the wonderful sensation she was receiving even while needing something more. Callisto's arousal nearly peaked at the words she was hearing. She pressed harder against the smaller woman and increased her speed. Gabby came hard against the rapidly moving fingers. Her cries were quickly muffled by Callisto's lips. She returned the short kiss with equal passion.

Callisto pulled away. She paused before deciding to allow the bard to touch her. "Beg, beg to be allowed to touch Me." Callisto demanded. Gabrielle eagerly obeyed, "Please, please let me touch You. Please allow me to serve You. I know I am not worthy but I want to be." Callisto saw the sincerity and sorrow on the aged face. She nodded once for Her consent. For many minutes Gabrielle explored the dominating warrior's body. She fell in a rapid spiral into the silkiness of skin, heat and supple wetness beneath her hands. Her hands were confident, knowing where and when to stroke or pinch. Callisto allowed the caressing as long as she could stand before sliding Gabby's head lower between her thighs. She straddled Gabrielle's head while looking into her eyes. The bard's talented tongue drove Her to higher bliss. Twirling strokes brought Her to a shattering orgasm. Gabby rode the wave beneath her with a bruising grip on each thigh.

As Callisto came down from Her shattering climax she pulled Gabrielle close to lay across her arm. Gabby rolled herself into a tight ball, her head laying across Callisto's out stretched arm. She said nothing before falling into a deep sleep. Callisto felt an rolling ache of envy. She could feel angry eyes boring into her as several Amazons waited to reclaim their Queen. The muted bard would not be Her's for long.


End file.
